


The Best Medicine

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hospitalization, Past mention of animal abuse, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, get the insulin, i'm a diabetic, it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Being stuck in hospital for Christmas was enough to make Ben Solo feel really down in the dumps.  That is, until he meets two angels in the form of Rey and her amazing cat.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 233
Collections: Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/gifts).



> This is my gift for the lovely Amanda as part of the Thirstie Gifting Season 2019. The Thirst Order is my spiritual home and I'm so to gift this fic to my sister in thirst.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff with an early Christmas feel.
> 
> TW: there is a brief mention of past animal abuse.

It was the light laughter that first caught his attention.

Ben Solo was lying in his hospital bed feeling sore and _very_ sorry for himself. One leg was supported by a sling (breaks to both tibia and fibula as well as a broken ankle, necessitating a myriad of rods and screws, according to the surgeon), an arm in plaster with a broken wrist, not to mention the bruising that covered the majority of his body. Then there were the stitches that formed a line from his eyebrow, through his cheek and down to his shoulder.

He’d been informed that he would have a permanent scar even though the surgeon had tried his best to minimise it. The metal that had crashed through his windscreen had done a number on his face. Ben had never thought he was attractive anyway; this just confirmed it.

All in all, he was told that he was extremely lucky that these were the only injuries he’d sustained when a drunk driver drove straight through the red light and into his car. It seemed that the ridiculous amount he’d paid for his European-made car had been worth it, seeing as the other driver had not been so lucky.

Ben was struggling to see the bright side to all this.

He’d spent the first 24 hours in an induced coma, to wake to his parents sitting by his bed, his mother sniffling into her handkerchief. He had no memory of the actual crash so his father, Han, had told him what they knew and reassured Ben that he would completely recover from his injuries, and that the scar could even be an improvement.

Ben knew his father was only kidding, but having been the subject of bullying for his looks and his large ears in school, it wasn’t what he needed to hear. He would have told his father to fuck off, but his voice was virtually non-existent from the tubes he’d had down his throat so he just left it. Leia, his mother, had done an admirable job of scolding her husband for his insensitivity when their son had nearly died nearly two weeks before Christmas.

As usual, their bickering was getting louder and Ben was relieved when the nurse came into the room and told them that visiting hours were over in Intensive Care so they’d have to leave. Leia tried arguing with her, but the nurse was having none of it and Ben found himself alone, save for the intermittent beeps of the monitoring equipment around him.

It was only because he was working back trying to clear his workload before the Christmas break that he’d been on the roads so late in the first place. He was due to drive up to his parent’s place after spending a couple of days getting gifts for his family (including all his ‘uncles’), ready for his mother’s usual Christmas festivities. Ben found it all a bit much, grateful when it was over and he could return to the city, but he wouldn’t dare miss it. His mother would drag him there by the ear if he attempted it. The one year he tried to make his excuses did not go well, with his mother lambasting him for days until she wore him down.

His boss, Snoke, only allowed his employees time off because he usually went to his holiday place on some tropical island, and because it was the law, as much as he grumbled about it, the Scrooge. This did mean, though, that they had to clear any outstanding work before they left, so there was usually a mad scramble by the staff in the weeks leading up to Christmas, with late nights more common than not. 

It had been nearly ten at night when Ben, his eyes blurring from tiredness, decided to call it a day and head home. He was listening to a podcast on his state-of-the-art sound system, the streets mercifully quiet, barely catching a glimpse of the head-lights of another car that wasn’t slowing down even though he had the green, when all went dark, and he didn’t know anything else until he woke up in hospital.

Everything hurt, despite the painkillers, so he spent the first couple of days sleeping (or trying to when he kept getting poked and prodded every five minutes), listening to his mother talk about her work, her friends, anything that came to mind while Han read the newspapers, throwing in a comment when asked.

After two nights in Intensive Care he was deemed well enough to be moved to a ward, his parents ensuring he had his own room. They’d bought him a new phone, seeing as the other one was broken so he could check his messages, which was difficult with only one hand. Most of them were from work, sending good will messages for a speedy recovery and one from his boss, his a thinly-veiled message of disappointment that he’d be out of work for so long. Like Ben had asked to be t-boned by a drunk driver. The doctors had informed him that he wouldn’t be getting discharged until after Christmas, at the earliest, and even when he was, he’d be at home for at least another month, or until his cast was removed and he’d need rehab for another two to four months, depending on his body’s powers of recovery. 

“Asshole,” muttered Ben as he read the message and let the phone fall to the bed. 

His parents were coming in to see him later, after they visited some friends. They were staying at his apartment and Leia was already pushing for Ben to go back home with them after his discharge so she could look after him.

Just the thought made Ben even wearier that he already was. He loved them but they were a lot. Both strong-willed, loud personalities, they seemed to revel in their bickering and arguing having spent much of their thirty-plus years of marriage splitting up and getting back together. Ben knew they could never stay away for longer than a few days, but living with them was exhausting.

Neither of them had ever really understood their quiet, introverted son who enjoyed reading and practising his calligraphy skills over more boisterous activities. They could never get why Ben preferred to walk away from their arguments rather than stay and be drawn into them. Moving away to college had been a relief, finally being able to be himself and enjoy the quiet and solitude. 

He was staring morosely out the window, trying to think of viable alternatives to moving back home when he heard light, feminine laughter from the hallway. It made him almost want to smile and he briefly wondered about the owner before resuming his brewing over the state of his life.

A small, subtle jolt to the bed made him turn his head, his eyes widening in shock when he found himself staring into the green eyes of a fluffy black cat.

“What the-“

The cat gently nudged his free hand as if asking for a pat, purring loudly. Ben then noticed that the cat was wearing a little vest and tie which he found absurdly cute, despite his astonishment. As if impatient at Ben’s inaction, the cat reached out with one paw and placed it on his hand.

“Freddie? Are you in here?” It was the owner of the laughter. 

Already in a something of a daze, Ben looked up and was instantly grateful that he was no longer attached to the heart monitor as it would have shown an alarming spike in his pulse rate when the young woman entered his room, smiling brightly when she spotted the cat.

“Freddie! There you are, you naughty boy,” she chuckled, walking closer to the bed. “Hello, I’m Rey.”

“Um…ah…Ben,” he replied, completely bewildered. “What-?”

Rey laughed and reached out to stroke the cat. “Most people are shocked to see Freddie at first,” told him. “He is a therapy cat. I bring him to the hospital to cheer up the patients and staff.”

“Oh…” he still didn’t get it. “And they allow animals into the hospital?”

Rey nodded. “He’s been certified by the Health Department and he loves his work, don’t you, Freddie?” she crooned at the cat, who happily purred and butted her hand. “He loves people. His full name is Freddie Meowcury, and like his namesake, he brings happiness to everyone he meets.”

As if to prove her point, Freddie butted his hand again and this time, Ben obliged him by stroking his head, enjoying the silky feel of the feline’s fur.

“Freddie always seems to know who needs his attention most, and you certainly look like you’ve been in the wars,” said Rey gently, compassion shining in her eyes.

Ben nodded, unconsciously stroking the cat. “Car accident.”

Rey looked at the bandage covering half his face. “I’m sorry you were hurt but I hope you’ll be back on your feet soon. That looks painful,” she winced, looking at his bandage.

“It is but the pain killers are good,” he agreed. “How did Freddie become a therapy cat? I’ve heard of dogs before but not cats.”

“Do you mind if I sit? I had classes this morning and so I had an early start.”

Shaking his head, Ben was pleased to able to spend some time with this gorgeous girl. She had the most beautiful smile that seemed to light the room and the kindest hazel eyes he’d ever seen. “What are you studying?” He shifted a little, wincing as he jolted his leg.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly when she saw the pain on his face. “Shall I call a nurse?”

“No, it’s fine,” replied Ben. “I haven’t gotten used to this thing yet and I move too fast sometimes.”

Rey nodded and Freddie moved to snuggle against him, seemingly knowing not to climb onto his bruised body. The rumble of his purrs was strangely soothing. “I study psychology.”

“How did Freddie get into this profession?” Ben asked, his usual shyness with women seeming to be missing. Maybe it was the cat’s calming effect. Maybe it was this sweet girl. “Did he fail Mousing 101?”

Rey laughed and Ben couldn’t help being enchanted by it. “No, nothing like that. Freddie is a very special cat. Sometimes I say that he’s the embodiment of an angel,” she said, looking at her pet fondly. At his curious gaze, she continued. “I found Freddy one night, shortly after I arrived from England. He was only about four months old and he was in a bad way. It looked like he’d been used as bait for illegal dog fighting. He had suffered a number of injuries, both old and new. How he survived, I don’t know, but somehow he escaped and ran until he collapsed. When I found him, he was near death, bleeding, had multiple broken bones and was so skinny. I thought he was dead at first, but as I approached him, he just looked up at me with the utmost trust, despite all he’d been through and gave me the tiniest meow.”

Ben was horrified at her story and looked at the cat, who had his eyes shut in contentment. He saw a tear slip from Rey’s eye as she recounted the poor creature’s terrible beginnings, wishing he could reach out and wipe it away.

“Anyway, I took him to the nearest vet even though I knew I couldn’t afford the treatment, even if he survived but something told me I had to try. The vet, Maz, tried to convince me to let him go peacefully but I begged her to try her best even if I spent the rest of my life paying her back. She took pity on us and miraculously, he pulled through, even though he was there for several weeks.

And he charmed every person he came in contact with, so much so, that Maz waived all his fees that amounted to several thousands of dollars. You would think that after having been treated so horrifically, Freddie would be fearful of people but he’s the opposite. He thinks everyone is his friend, like he’s theirs. It was a doctor friend of Maz’s that suggested he become a therapy animal. 

I don’t know how, but Freddie seems to know exactly who needs him. And he always seems to know to take care with any injuries or disabilities. Like now, he’s sitting next to you, not on you.”

“I’m grateful, because I’m just a giant, walking – well, lying – bruise,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Exactly! Some patients love to have him sit on their laps, others are happy to just pet him. And he can always sense when someone is really down and does his best to cheer them up. I’m actually using this for my thesis. I want to prove that there is a real physical as well as psychological benefit to using pets as therapy for inpatients in hospitals, especially when they are here for a longer period of time.”

Ben was amazed by her story. “And is the outfit part of the study?”

Rey laughed and shook her head. “No, that’s just me loving to dress my little man up. I think he looks very handsome. I have a whole wardrobe full of them.” Looking fondly at the cat, she sighed. “Well, Ben, I’ve really enjoyed meeting you but Mr Meowcury and I need to continue our rounds. Don’t we, Freddie?”

He couldn’t believe how disappointed he felt at losing her company. Even Freddie’s. “I’ve enjoyed meeting you, too. Thank you for visiting, Freddie.” The cat meowed as if he was replying, making Ben smile.

“How long will you be here?” asked Rey, standing.

“At least another two weeks,” replied Ben. 

“So you’ll be here on Christmas day?” asked Rey in dismay.

“Yes,” he replied, his mood falling again. 

“I’m sorry,” said Rey. “Can we visit you tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” answered Ben, trying to disguise his eagerness. “It gets boring after a while, even with tv.”  
  


“Are your family visiting? Your partner?”

He shook his head. “No partner and yes, my parents visit but …”

“I understand,” she smiled. “I…we’ll see you tomorrow. Come Freddie, your audience awaits.”

The cat stood and with a final head butt, jumped from the bed and strolled to the door, his fluffy tail up in the air. At the door, he turned and meowed, looking at Ben.

“Nice to meet you too, buddy,” replied Ben, unable to stop smiling.

* * * * * * * * * * *

For the next few days, the highlight (the bar was depressingly low, not even being able to get out of bed) of Ben’s day was Rey and Freddie’s visit. 

One time he woke up to find Freddie sitting next to him, purring quietly. Ben had always believed anyone who spent time in hospital would be able to get hours of sleep each night but he’d quickly learned otherwise.

If it wasn’t the pain of his broken bones and bruised body keeping him awake, it was the never-ending noise of patients and staff outside his room. Then there were the continual visits by doctors and nurses, twenty-four hours a day, changing IVs, checking his temperature and blood pressure, adjusting medication and the endless myriad of poking and prodding he endured, along with the monitoring equipment by his bed that startled him awake at least once an hour. It seemed that just as he finally fell asleep, something was waking him up.

The hospital was the least restful place he could imagine. It was only when his painkillers were temporarily upped that he would fall into a medication-induced sleep.

“Hey buddy,” he croaked wearily, Rey nowhere in sight. “Where’s your gorgeous owner, huh?” Freddie purred and butted his hand, begging to be pet. Ben happily stroked the cat, finding the action incredibly soothing. There was really something to this pets as therapy thing. “Between you and me,” he whispered to the cat, “you are incredibly lucky to see her every day.”

When she bounced in a few minutes later, Ben couldn’t help smiling at the sight of her until the pain of his stitches and bruising around his face made him groan.

“Oh, you poor thing,” sympathised Rey as she pulled up a chair. “The swelling’s really gone down now, though. I can see the handsome man beneath the black eyes, busted nose and bandages,” she joked. Ben couldn’t help blushing, not that it would be visible under the black and blue.

“It’s probably an improvement,” he retorted, not completely kidding.

“I doubt it,” replied Rey. “My superpower is seeing beneath of surface of people, you know, and I think that once everything clears up, there’s a bit of a lady killer under there.”

Ben snorted. “Your superpower’s way off. No one ever called me that and now with a scar…”

“Scars are hot, didn’t you know?” She looked at Freddie, a pretty smile on her face. “And don’t doubt my superpower. It’s saved me many times and saved Freddie, here.”

Ben felt more than heard the sadness beneath her words. “What do you mean?”

Rey sighed and stretched out to pet Freddie. “I was abandoned by my parents when I was six.” She grimaced when she saw the shock on his face, even with the disfigurement. “My parents were drug addicts and one day they took me to a department store, to the toy section. It was the first time I’d ever seen so many toys so you can imagine how amazed I was. I didn’t even notice they were gone until hours later. They used to leave me alone at home all the time so I just continued playing and it wasn’t until the store closed that the staff realised I was alone. The called the police who took me to the first of many foster carers over the next twelve years.”

“Did they ever find your parents?” asked Ben, stunned that any parent would abandon their child. He knew he complained about his own parents but they’d always been there for him, even now.

Rey shook her head. “Not for many years. It’s like they fell off the face of the earth. It wasn’t until I was fourteen that a police officer came to the foster home I was living in to tell me that two bodies had been found and had been positively identified as my parents. They’d been dead for nearly four years by then. They suspected a drug deal gone wrong.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” sympathised Ben, wishing he could hug her.

“Thank you. My superpower kicked in when I was in the foster homes. I learned very quickly which adults and kids to stay away from, especially as I grew older. The last one I had was particularly awful. He would starve me if I didn’t do what he wanted. He owned a junkyard and made me scavenge for parts. He had some particularly shady characters as friends and I learned to quickly make myself scarce if they turned up. I used to sleep inside one the car shells on those nights.”

“Oh, Rey,” he breathed.

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “I got out as soon as I turned eighteen. I found a job, stayed in hostels and worked my arse off to save money. I applied for university, got a scholarship and found myself here. And then Freddie came into my life.” She looked at her cat with such love it made him tear up. “My superpower saved him because I knew he was special, even as he was so hurt. And I was right. I was feeling so alone, everything catching up with me, despite getting into uni. I was on the verge of quitting but looking after him, willing his little body to get better, took my mind off my own troubles. So, in a way, he saved me as much as I saved him.” Reaching out, she placed her hand on his shoulder. “So when my superpower says you’re a handsome man, you’d better believe it!”

Freddie chose that moment to meow, making both of them chuckle – or as much as Ben could, anyway.

“You’re not alone,” he croaked, reaching out without thinking before dropping his hand. She wasn’t his girlfriend, or even his friend, really. She was a kind person who tried to cheer up the unfortunates stuck in here with her adorable cat. Just because his heart leapt when she entered the room, and the time she spent chatting to him was the best time he could remember having for a long time, didn’t mean she felt the same.

He closed his eyes wearily when he felt a soft, cool hand squeeze his fingers. Not wanting this moment to be a drug-induced fantasy, he kept his eyes closed as he twisted his hand so that their palms touched, engulfing her hand in his. If he was still hooked up to the heart monitor, he would have had medical staff rushing to his room, convinced his heart was about to give out. 

A current of feeling raced from where they held hands right through his body and he couldn’t stop the slight gasp that left his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw a strange look on her own face as she stared at their entwined hands for a few moments before looking back at his face.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Neither are you.” 

Ben wished they could stay like this forever. Well, without the plaster casts, bandages and battered body. He really hoped he worked up the courage to ask her out by the time he left hospital. He’d never met anybody like Rey and he knew he’d regret it forever if he let her just walk out of his life.

Rey was the first the break the spell, insisting she and Freddie needed to continue their rounds and Ben felt sure he heard a touch of regret in her words.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I’m going to cancel our Christmas Day festivities,” stated Leia a couple of days later. 

“What?” replied the synchronised voices of both father and son. “What are you talking about Mum?”

“Well, it’s the only logical thing to do,” insisted Leia. “To have it would mean your father and I would have to travel home, leaving you all alone, Ben. There is no way you’ll be discharged by then, you know that, and what kind of mother would I be if I was enjoying myself with all my guests while you’re stuck in the hospital with no one to visit you on Christmas Day?”

Ben shook his head. “But Mum, you have half the town turn up for Christmas Day. It’s practically a tradition. You can’t cancel just because of me. I’ll be okay here on my own. You know I get overwhelmed and end up spending much of the day in my old room, anyway. It’s only one year.” He looked over at Han. “Dad, tell her you can’t cancel. Besides, you always have everything booked months in advance. If you cancel this close to Christmas, you’ll lose all your money.”

Leia shrugged her shoulders. “That doesn’t matter.”

“If you cancel, I’ll feel even worse than I do now.” Ben saw the indecision on Leia’s face at his words. “You can always come the next day and we can celebrate then. You always have a mountain of left-overs anyway.”

“The kid could be right, Leia,” chimed in Han. “It will take a shit-load of work to cancel it now.”

Leia was just about to argue his point when a familiar black cat wandered into Ben’s room and jumped up onto his favourite spot near Ben’s hand, but not before nuzzling his face to Ben’s cheek first. He was wearing a green elf costume today.

“What on earth?” exclaimed Leia.

“This is Freddie Meowcury,” explained Ben, smiling at his little friend. “He’s a-“

“Freddie! How many times do I have to tell you to wait…oh, hi.” Rey stopped dead just inside his room when she saw he had visitors.

“Rey, these are my parents, Leia and Han. Mum, Dad, this Rey and she’s Freddie’s owner. He’s a therapy cat. He visits patients like me to cheer them up.” 

“Oh my, that’s just precious,” exclaimed Leia, reaching out to pat Freddie. “What a beautiful boy you are! This is amazing, Rey. I’ve seen therapy dogs, but not cats.”

Rey chuckled and nodded. She quickly got into conversation with Leia about what Freddie did while Han looked knowingly at Ben, giving him a sly wink, which Ben tried to ignore.

After about five minutes, Leia hastily stood up. “It’s been lovely to meet you Rey and you, Freddie, but we need to go. I’ve got an appointment with…uh…a hairdresser. Yes, that’s it. I need to get my hair trimmed before the party.”

Ben looked suspiciously at his mother, knowing exactly what she was up to. Ten minutes ago, she was talking of cancelling the Christmas party and now she was going to a hair appointment? Not likely. His mother was playing matchmaker. Not that Ben minded in this case. He’d love nothing more, to tell the truth.

Leaning over, she carefully kissed Ben’s cheek and whispered, “she’s lovely.” For the first time since the accident, Ben was glad the bruising covered most of his blush.

“So, those are your parents?” chimed in Rey, taking her usual chair. “They seem nice.”

Ben nodded. “I little overbearing, but they mean well.”

“It sounds wonderful to have a family that cares about you,” she pointed out wistfully.

His heart lurching in sympathy for her, he reached out his good hand, without hesitation this time, and took hold of hers. “I’m sorry you didn’t have that.”

Rey shook her head. “It’s fine. I accepted it a long time ago.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

“You’re very sweet, you know that?” she told him, squeezing his hand. “How are you feeling today?”

Ben shrugged. “A little better. They’re lowering my pain medication slowly so I must be on the mend.”

“That’s great. What was the party you mother mentioned?”

“Oh, that. She throws a Christmas Day party every year and nearly half the town is invited. She’s the former Mayor so she knows practically everyone,” explained Ben.

“Sounds fun.”

Ben grimaced, the stitches pulling on his cheek. “It’s awful. Too many people for my liking. And my uncles all start grilling me on my love-life. I tend to hide out in my old room most the day.”

Rey laughed. “How many uncles do you have and what do you tell them about your love-life?” she asked in a funny tone.

A flutter of hope bounced around his stomach at her tone. She sounded both curious and a little jealous. He was probably imagining it, but a man could hope, couldn’t he? “Nothing. There’s no love-life to talk about. I spend most of my time working. Or I did, anyway. The accident has me re-evaluating my priorities.”

“Oh…”

“And I have one real uncle, my mother’s twin. The others are ‘honorary’ uncles. Friends of my parents since before I was born. Anyway, I don’t have to worry about it this year as I’ll be stuck in here. Mum wanted to cancel it but I think I’ve convinced her not to,” Ben told her.

“So you’ll be all alone?”

Ben shrugged. “It’s alright. I won’t mind the peace. Or as much peace as I’ll get when I get poked every hour. What about you? Who do you spend Christmas with?”

Smiling a little sadly, Rey looked at her cat. “Freddie and I spend it together. My friends usually go home to their families. They always ask me to go, but I couldn’t leave Freddie, so we spend the day quietly. He gets a lovely meal of his favourite tuna. Don’t you, mister?”

“You’re good company, aren’t you, buddy?” murmured Ben, stroking the cat. Freddie stood up and gently nudged his cheek, his cold little nose tickling. “Rey is a lucky lady.”

“That I am, Ben.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The days rolled on and his parents left the city to go back to their house to prepare for the party. Despite all his protests and reassurances, Ben couldn’t help the sense of abandonment as his mother kissed him goodbye and promised to come back after Christmas.

What was he? Six? No, he was a thirty-year old man and he could spend one Christmas alone. It’s not like it was anyone’s fault except the drunk driver’s. He’d have felt terrible if they had cancelled the party, so he had no reason to feel melancholic. 

Ben realised that Rey must have felt the same her whole life, times a thousand. How she was still so positive and full of light and goodness, he didn’t know. If he’d been truly abandoned by his family, he probably would have been a completely messed up individual, full of rage and hate.

Rey was staying longer and longer every day since his parent’s had left, as if she needed to fill the gap. She even began visiting him in the evening, leaving Freddie asleep at home. 

“I’m not keeping you from your studies?” he asked worriedly. He knew how important her education was.

“It’s the semester break, and I won’t have classes until the end of February. So I’m all yours until then…” she broke off, a charming blush suffusing her face. “I-I didn’t mean…”

Ben chuckled, taking her hand. “I know what you meant,” he said, his thumb stroking her hand. “Not that I would object…”

The room’s atmosphere was suddenly thick with an electric tension. Ben’s eyes were locked with Rey’s, trying to read what she was thinking, feeling. He could feel his pulse racing and desperately wished he could get out of this damned hospital bed and pull her into his arms. To see if she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Because he did. He wanted her so much, it was all he could think about. And not just to have her underneath him while he drove into her, making her scream with pleasure. No, he wanted to lie together, just holding each other while lazily talking. He wanted to stroll hand in hand through the city streets, eating ice-cream on a hot day. He wanted to sit in a cozy café, watching her enjoy a hot drink while he drank her in. He wanted to help her study, help take care of Freddie, celebrate her successes, commiserate the bad times.

Ben wanted it all. And he was terrified because he had no idea if she felt the same way. If the only time he would have with her would be here in the hospital and once he was discharged, his time with her and Freddie would become a distant, bittersweet memory.

He was about to say something, just to break the tension when Rey leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his bruised cheek and whispered, “maybe I wouldn’t object either.”

“Rey?”

Face blooming, Rey stood up abruptly. “I’d better go. I…I need to go feed Freddie. Yes, that’s it. Freddie’s probably starving. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ben.” With that, she practically ran out of the room, leaving Ben staring after her.

Confused by her reaction, Ben decided to try and get some sleep, as difficult as that was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Rey came in the next day with Freddie, she was all smiles again, as if nothing had happened. And really, nothing had. She faltered briefly at the sight of him with no gown covering his torso but continued speaking.

As well as her sunny self, she brought some Christmas decorations for his room. “I know you’re stuck in here but that’s no reason why you can’t enjoy a little Christmas spirit,” she declared as she pulled out some tinsel from a bag.

“There’s hardly any point, is there?” he asked morosely. He’d woken up from his disturbed sleep feeling lower than he’d felt since the accident. It was like everything he’d suffered was catching up with him. He was useless now and he’d be useless for ages. And then this morning, the doctor had directed the nursing staff to take off his bandages, leaving his stitches visible to the world. So that they wouldn’t catch on his clothing, he’d been directed to remain topless and he imagined that they looked horrific. Something like Frankenstein. From what he could see, the skin around the black stitches was red and inflamed but the doctor seemed satisfied and wanted them to dry naturally before being removed.

Now Rey would be able to see for herself how disfigured he would remain. She had joked about his scar but she’d not seen the reality. He couldn’t even bring himself to look in a mirror when it had been offered. 

“What’s wrong, Ben,” Rey asked, drawing him from his depressing musings. Ben shrugged and stroked Freddie, in his usual spot, not looking at her. “Okay, then. I’m just going to put these up,” she said, indicating the decorations. “Look after him, Freddie.”

Ben glanced up to see her wrapping tinsel around the end of the bed before hanging more from the wall. She pulled out a little tree, already decorated, and placed it on his bedside table. The final touch was a string of lights over his bed, being careful not to cover any of the equipment and leaving the controller box in easy reach.

While she strung the lights, she leaned close, filling his senses with her scent and he couldn’t help but look at her breasts, lovingly outlined by her t-shirt. He felt his dick twitch but the amount of meds he was on meant it was more wishful than realistic, not that he could physically do anything anyway, being trussed up like a Christmas turkey.

Turning his head away from her, he stewed in his melancholy until her hand cupped his face gently, urging him to face her.

“Ben? Please look at me.”

Unable to deny her, he obeyed, mentally preparing for the look of disgust on her face. “What’s the matter? I’ve not seen you like this. Is…is it because of the way I acted last night?”

Ben’s eyes flew to hers at her acknowledgment of whatever happened between them but it wasn’t that. Not really. “I’m just feeling down, I guess.”

“They removed the bandages, I see.”

“Looks disgusting, I know,” he murmured dejectedly.

“No, it doesn’t,” replied Rey. “You must be a really fast healer because the difference from when I first met you until now, is incredible. Honestly. I can see your cheekbones now and I have to say, I’m impressed. Yes, your bruises are prominent, but they’re changing colour, so they’ll be fading soon. And that scar? Well…”

Before Ben could disagree, Rey stole the words, and his breath, from his mouth when she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Careful of his injuries, Rey caressed his cheek before digging her fingers into his hair as her lips rubbed over his, back and forth, the tip of her tongue tracing the seam of his mouth.

Sure he’d died and gone to heaven, Ben cupped her face with his good hand, savouring the taste of her lips and the silkiness of her skin.

He wished he could drag her body onto his and deepen the kiss but he knew he couldn’t so he just tried to live in the moment. Rey, who he knew he already felt so much for, was kissing him. 

Finally, she released his lips, a small groan of disappointment leaving his throat, and straightening. “I hope I’ve convinced you that I don’t find your scar disgusting.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah,” he replied huskily. With a cheeky smile, Rey sat up and continued talking as if he hadn’t just been given the best kiss of his life.

That evening, when Rey returned, she walked straight up to him and without a word, kissed him in greeting. Ben moaned as he deepened it as much he possibly could before his body protested.

“Damn these injuries,” he muttered against her lips. “I wish I could hold you properly.”

Rey sighed with a smile. “Is that all you’d do?”

Thanking god he was medicated because the bedcovers would do nothing to hide the effect her words would have on his body if he was his normal self, he reached up and slowly, watching her the whole time, traced his fingers down her throat and between her breasts, cupping one in his hand, his thumb brushing over the stiff peak. “No, that’s not all,” he murmured over her gasp.

Rey stayed until visiting hours were over, the time spent kissing as much as possible, before her back protested at being bent over for so long. 

The next day was Christmas Eve and Rey needed to spread Freddie’s cheer around so they didn’t spend much time with him but she promised to return that evening, caressing his bare torso, careful to evade his stitches.

Ben slept as much as he could, wanting to be as alert as possible while she was there, especially now that there was the likelihood of time spent kissing her luscious lips. He was still having trouble believing that Rey wanted to spend time with him, and not as just another hospital patient.

Having propped the bed up as far as he could comfortably lay, Rey had her head on his pillow, softly kissing his throat as she stroked the bruised skin of his torso, Ben’s eyes closed in pleasure.

“I hope this isn’t the kind of ‘therapy’ all the patients get,” he joked, kissing her forehead.

“Only the sexy ones,” she replied tartly. 

“So, you think I’m sexy, do you?”

“Even with your body black and blue, limbs in plaster and full of metal, and a future intriguing scar down your face, you are hot, Ben Solo.”

Leaning down, Ben whispered against her lips. “Likewise.” The next several minutes were spent breathing in each other’s air before they broke apart. “I can’t wait to have you under me in my bed, Rey. I’m going to give you so much pleasure you’ll be addicted to me. Like I’m becoming addicted to you.”

Rey shuddered at his words, closing her eyes briefly. “Me neither, Ben. I’m having trouble believing this is real. I’ve never been so attracted, so attuned with anybody before. And so quickly.”

“Maybe it’s fate, sweetheart,” he replied. “I-I will see you after I’m discharged, won’t I?”  
  


“If that’s what you want, Ben.”

“Yes! Of course it is. There’s nothing I want more – except to be completely healed so I can treat you the way you deserve.”

“What happens when you’re discharged? You’ll still need help, won’t you?”

“Mum wants me to return home but I don’t want to. I’ll probably hire some home help for a few weeks,” he told her.

“I’ll help you,” she offered, blushing. “I mean, if that’s what you want.”

Ben stared at her, his heart full. “You’d do that? What about your studies? Freddie?”

“Well, I told you classes don’t start until the end of February so that leaves nearly two months and we can see how you’re progressing then. And Freddie can come with me. Your place allows pets?”

“Of course. Freddie is most welcome. Rey, I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes,” she replied, caressing his face. 

“Yes,” he murmured and kissed her again, unable to resist, pouring his gratitude into it. And a feeling he suspected was rapidly turning into love. 

“Merry Christmas,” she whispered against his lips.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he replied. “It may just be my best one yet.”

What had started out as possibly being the worst Christmas for him had turned into the best Christmas ever, hospitals, accidents and broken bones notwithstanding. 

And all due to this beautiful woman and her amazing cat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

On Christmas Day visiting hours were all day to allow for family and friends to spend time with their loved ones in hospital. All patients that could go home were gone and only necessary staff were on duty, so it was much quieter but they all went out of their way to make the day as cheerful as possible for the patients.

Rey and Freddie turned up just as breakfast was being served, a special effort from the kitchen with bacon, eggs and hash browns. There were also Christmas cookies and ‘Santa’ was going to turn up later to visit everyone and wish them the season’s greetings.

Freddie was dressed up as a little Santa, complete with hat and Ben couldn’t help laughing when he saw the cat. “You look great, little buddy,” he told the cat who was frantically rubbing his face into Ben’s throat, dislodging the hat and giving him a face-full of fluff.

“Merry Christmas, Ben,” said Rey, leaning down and giving him a heartfelt kiss, seeking entrance to his mouth, which he readily gave. Rey’s kisses were the best medicine he could think of.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart. You look beautiful,” he replied, taking in her tight red sweater and skin-tight jeans. She was wearing a headband with a tiny Santa hat on it and holly leaf earrings.

“Thank you. Here, this is for you,” she declared, handing him a gaily wrapped package. 

“Wow, thank you,” he exclaimed before frowning. “Obviously I couldn’t get you anything, but I promise to make it up to you when I’m recovered.”

Rey caressed his hair, running her fingers through the strands. “Just you back on your two feet will be enough. I’m holding you to your statement from last night,” she told him, looking at him lustfully.

“That will be absolutely not a problem, sweetheart.” Taking a deep breath, he began pulling at the paper. “Give me a hand – literally?”

Rey giggled and helped him unwrap her present. Inside was a pair of plaid flannel pyjamas, matching slippers and socks. “For when you’re home. The sides of the legs unbutton so you can put them on over your leg or padding and you told me that your feet get cold here, hence the socks and slippers.”

Ben could feel the emotion rising at her thoughtful gift. He was suddenly intensely grateful for the accident, as it meant he had met Rey. He spared a thought for the family of the deceased driver, wishing it hadn’t happened this way, but that couldn’t be changed. Something good had come from the tragedy.

“They’re wonderful. The best present I’ve ever received,” he told her sincerely. He couldn’t remember a gift he’d treasure more.

The day was spent watching Christmas movies on her laptop, eating the treats she’d brought in her basket, interspersed with Rey taking Freddie outside so he could relieve himself.

“Thank you for today, Rey,” he told her. “You’ve made it a day I’ll never forget. You and Freddie. I…I really hope it’s just the first of many Christmases.” He looked at her face, worriedly. “I hope it’s not too soon to tell you that?”

Rey, eyes bright with unshed tears, leaned over and kissed him softly, lovingly. “No, it’s not because I hope for that too, Scarface.”

Rearing back in shock, Ben looked at her face and burst out laughing, as hard as his body let him. Shaking his head, trembles of laughter still rocking his body, he looked at his naughty girl and growled. “You’ll pay for that, missy.”

“Oh, I hope so,” she replied and resumed kissing him. “I really, really hope so.”

Lost in each other, neither noticed the door opening and a small crowd of people entering the room. 

Leia and Han beamed at each other, visions of their future grandchildren dancing in their heads. Behind them, the three men stood gaping at their ‘nephew’, lips locked with the pretty woman and a cat dressed as Santa staring at them from the bed.

“Well, looks like Benny’ll have something to tell us this year about his love-life,” quipped one of them with a grin.

“Looks that way,” replied another.

“Should he be doing that in his condition?” asked the third one.

“Shut up Luke, Chewie and Lando,” commanded Leia. “It looks like I may finally get those grandchildren, so don’t screw it up for him or else!”

The commotion finally alerted the loved-up couple who turned their heads to stare in shock at their visitors.

“Mum! Dad! Uncles!”

“Merry Christmas, hun. We left everyone partying and drove down to see you. I couldn’t bear the thought of you being alone. I’m glad I didn’t have to worry,” she smiled knowingly at the two of them.

“Good work, son,” chimed in Han, giving him a thumbs up.

“Time to introduce us to this lovely lady,” purred Lando, a womaniser from way back.

Ben groaned at his family but he couldn’t say he wasn’t secretly thrilled to see them. Taking Rey’s hand in his, he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it before turning to them.

“Everyone, I’d like you meet Rey and Freddie. My Christmas wish come true.”

FIN


End file.
